


Ian, it's my job to worry

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey never gets enough sleep, and hot damn he doen't half mind, but its okay because its for ian, missing sleep for his cuddly boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey looks after Ian when he gets a fever.





	Ian, it's my job to worry

Mickey stirred with a groan and turned his sleep deprived body on his side, propped up on a heavy elbow. Frowning while automatically reaching a hand over to rub Ian's back, he asked, voice filled with concern, 'hey, you okay?'

The redhead was bent over the side of the bed, hacking up his lungs. The obnoxiously loud noises of his coughing had woken a started Mickey up.

Ian spluttered helplessly so Mickey pushed away the blanket bundled around his feet and sat up. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the younger man's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

Once the majority of Ian's wheezing had subsided, Mickey pressed a kiss against his nape and whispered, 'you're burning up, Gallagher. Why didn't you tell me you were getting sick?' 

Ian slumped his body against Mickey's cooler frame and croaked, 'didn't want you fucking worrying.' Mickey scoffed, 'dumbass,' before adding in a gentler note, 'Ian, it's my job to worry. Lie down. I'll get some water.' Meekly, the other man protested, ''m fine,' but simply received an unconvinced glance as Mickey yawned once more before padding across their apartment to reach the kitchen.

Retuning with a damp cloth, glass of water and some medicine for his head, Mickey stroked Ian's hair while he shivered. Sighing, Ian pouted, 'sorry. You're gonna get a fever too now.' Mickey knocked their shoulders together before commenting with a smirk, 'you'll look after me, don't fucking matter.'

Mickey admired his boyfriend's exhausted smile for a moment before motioning for him to lift his arms and removing his sweaty sleep top. Ian spoke weakly but with his ever present amused tone, 'you tying to take advantage of me, Mick?' Mickey rolled his eyes at his lame attempt of a joke far too early in the ass crack of dawn before huffing, 'shut the fuck up and get some rest, bitch. I'll call Fi in the morning, mmm?'

Ian hummed an affirmation as he curled his body up and patted the Milkovich shaped space next to him. Mickey bit his lip to hide his grin as he shuffled, intertwined their legs and kissed his lover's forehead. 

Drowsily with his eyes already closed, Ian murmured, 'thanks. I love you so goddamn much, Mickey.' Mickey felt a wave of well deserved slumber and happiness take over his body. Quietly, he replied, 'quit thanking me for shit, man. I love you too.'

~

Ian opened his eyes and squinted that his boyfriend's pleasant warmth wasn't being radiated through his body. Opening his mouth to holler out of him, a pitiful squeak emitted as the redhead narrowed his eyes, betrayed by his sore throat. 

Hearing a familiar snort to the side, Ian turned to stare at his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe with a glass of juice, handful of meds and a plate of toast. He grinned down at the miserable, taller man, 'mornin' sleepyface.'

Ian rolled his tired eyes and winced slightly, Mickey was by his side in a moment, massaging his aching temples. Ian smirked, well aware of the love of his life's overprotectiveness when he wasn't feeling great and teased, 'Nurse Mickey back in town, huh?'

Ian cackled when he was swatted on the chest lightly. Mickey held up the copious pills in his hand and Ian blinked down at them. Mickey nudged his knee with his own as Ian sat up, 'sorry. Know you have to take your usual ones as well.' Ian sighed but gulped them down and ate his breakfast while Mickey contently shared a story about the last time he had hung out with Debbie.

Waiting for him to finish, Ian fake coughed which turned into a real one. Mickey raised his eyebrows and laughed, 'boring you am I, firecrotch?' Ian admitted sweetly, 'nuh-huh. Just want some hugs and kisses.' 

Smugly, he watched the way Mickey's face melted adoringly before he contorted it to an expression of slightly less fondness, 'and who said I wanted to give you any of them?' Ian mumbled, 'don't be a shitbag,' while sliding his arms under Mickey's and worming them tightly under his armpits.

Mickey pecked his head before informing, 'Fiona said her and Carl are at the house today, you know, if you want to go there today?' Ian shook his head slowly, tickling Mickey's chin, 'I'm fine here. Can we just sit on the couch and be lazy assholes all day together?' Mickey chuckled and Ian nuzzled against the vibrations in his torso, 'course we can. C'mon, chop, chop, tough guy.'


End file.
